perfectvirtualworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Pure Virtual World
Pure Virtual World is a VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Massively MultiplayerOnline Roleplay Game) released by the Greenman Corporation in 2063. Overview blah. System No pain is actually felt in any situation. As a result, players can undergo severe injuries and only feel a tingling sensation. However, certain stimulation, such as explosions, can result in negative feedback, light headaches and dizziness that last for a few minutes. Second, there is no blood; in its place are red virtual gashes that are seen in the place of damage. Lastly, death or deletion in the game is visualized by fragmentation into thousands of polygon shards. All monsters, players, and items go through such a process. While playing, players still feel fatigue and hunger, and will die if they don’t eat at least once a day (even if their real bodies are not hungry). As a result, it is an absolute necessity for all players to eat and sleep within the game. However, there is never a need to go to the bathroom. In a player's display, without accessing any skills, one can see interfaces. Each of these options are also collapsible if a player wishes. *'Health Bar:' The health bar is located on the upper left corner of one's field of vision. It displays the health of the player, name, and numerical HP. It also shows the heath and names of all other members in the player's party in a smaller bar underneath. *'Map:' On the upper right is a small circle map that shows a small portion of land around a player. *'Quests:' Just underneath the map is a short list of the quests a player has accepted. *'Chatbox:' The chatbox is located in the bottom left corner on the screen and has 5 tabs: World, Region, Guild, Party, and Private Message. Defeating a monster brings up a "Congratulations" screen that only the player can see how what coins or items they gained. Monsters won't re-spawn for 10 minutes after they are killed. Menu Interface The main menu is the primary means of accessing a player's items, maps, skills, and inventory. It can be accessed simply by thinking about wanting to access it and it will appear in front of the player. The main menu is structured with the summary diagram on the left, circular category buttons in the middle, and the detail dialogue to the right. There are five category options once a player opens up their main menu: *Inventory/Equipment *Guild/Friends *Maps *Quests *Settings. The six slots for equipping armor are: *Head *Back (for cloaks or capes) *Chest (dresses would also be put here) *Legs *Feet *Hands However, if a player knows they have a certain item in their inventory, all they have to do is think about wanting the object and it will appear in their free hand, or a piece of clothing/armor can appear on their body. This only works with items the player is currently carrying. If they have something in their bank, they will not be able to access it that way. Dueling Dueling is an option that allows players to fight against each other without the threat of dying. It is done by requesting permission from another player to engage in a duel. Once a duel is accepted, a large flag pole appears near the dueling players and a countdown from 10 begins. The duel is completed once one player is done to 1 point of health, however, once all of their health will be restored after it’s completion. Communication There three different ways players can speak with each other over distances: *'Chatbox:' The chatbox, which is always visible on a player's screen (unless lined out) has 5 tabs: World, Region, Guild, Party, and Private Message. **The World tab is where anyone in the game can chat with anyone. The Region is where only people in the same region can chat. The Guild and Party tabs are only for people who are in the same Guild or Party. While the Private Message tab is to talk privately with one other player. *'Voice Chat:' If two players are friends, in the same party, or guild they will be able to use voice chat. All they will have to do is think of their username, want to voice chat, and it will send a request to the other player(s). *'Mailbox:' The mailbox serves as a way to send letters to another player as well as sending them items instantly even if they are in different cities. Mailboxes can be found in front of every Bank and Inn. Guilds and Parties A Party is a temporary group formed by players with a common mission or goal, such as completing a specific quest. Most parties disband immediately after the goal is achieved, but others are longer lasting. A Party can only have up to 6 players and only 1 can be the leader. The leader cannot keep a member in the party if they want to leave, but can remove a member whenever they please. One of the main benefits of forming a party is that every player within the party can see the HP and other stats of other party members on his screen. They are also able to easily keep track of the position and distance of other party members when they're in the same zone by using the map located on the top right corner of their screen. They are also able to privately communicate with other parties members via the chatbox or voice chat. Skills Pure Virtual World doesn't have a classic style game where players can choose which class they'd prefer to play. Instead, each player is able to select their own set of skills as they level up. : Main article: List of Skills Races Info here.